El regreso
by Didax
Summary: Todos sabemos que Rin elegiría quedarse con Sesshomaru al final, pero, no nos mostraron cómo sucedería. Epílogo añadido.
1. Chapter 1

Buenoo, siempre me leo fics con el mismo tema pues, pero he aquí mi versión xD. Disculpen la demora, estaba estudiando y pues, eso.

* * *

><p>El regreso<p>

Habían transcurrido ocho largos años desde que el gran youkai dejó a la pequeña Rin en la aldea de Kaede. Todo seguía prácticamente igual, lo único que había cambiado era que _ella_ ya no era más una niña. Al menos a los ojos de Sesshomaru era así.

Él realmente nunca había dejado de visitarla, quizá y no iba cada semana, como había prometido, pero siempre había estado presente en los momentos importantes de la vida de Rin. La había visto crecer.

Sesshomaru acababa de exterminar a otro youkai que había osado a llamarlo débil. Al menos tuvo el honor de morir a manos suyas. Estaba a punto de envainar a Bakusaiga, cuando notó la presencia de una gran cantidad de sal en el ambiente. "¿Lágrimas?", pensó. Tenían que ser bastantes, pero, ¿qué las había provocado?

Se dirigió al lugar del que provenían y se asombró ligeramente al ver que eran de la aldea en la que vivía Rin.

La había visto hacía relativamente poco tiempo, pero bueno, ya que estaba ahí, podría hablar un poco con ella y preguntarle lo que había sucedido para que las cosas se encontraran como estaban.

"No le he traído nada", se dijo el imponente demonio. Se había vuelto una costumbre de siempre llevarle al menos un obsequio cada vez que se encontraban, ya que lo feliz que se veía Rin con su gran sonrisa, hacía que no pudiera evitar llevarle algo.

Increíblemente, Sesshomaru pensaba que a Rin le seguían gustando las mismas cosas que la fascinaban de pequeña. Al menos, lo último que le había regalado era una piedra que destellaba muchos colores. Ella no pudo reprimir una carcajada y una sonrisa, mientras él la miraba con una ceja levemente arqueada.

Volvió de sus recuerdos a causa de un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó un poco anonadado, pero que después correspondió.

-Rin. ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con mirada escrutadora, observando las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de ella y las que no había podido reprimir.

-Kaede murió- se limitó a contestar, y con sólo esas dos palabras, Sesshomaru pudo comprender el por qué del dolor que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Ah- respondió a su vez. Si hubiera podido darle una palabra de aliento, lo habría hecho, pero eso no era lo suyo, y Rin lo comprendía.

El solo hecho de que le permitiera quedarse así, abrazada a él durante tanto tiempo, era suficiente para ella.

Él le acarició los cabellos y la miró a la cara. La expresión de su rostro no había cambiado, seguía fresco y juvenil. Mas su cuerpo sí, se había convertido en toda una mujer.

La ida de Kaede hizo pensar a Sesshomaru que quizá y ese era el momento para formular la pregunta cuya respuesta lo inquietaba de cierto modo.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

¡Al fin! ¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado para oír aquellas palabras! Pero ahora que las había escuchado, no tenía control sobre sí misma para responder, y es que, le habría dirigido la pregunta a modo de ¿serás mi compañera? Como mensaje subliminal, ¿o solo como una acompañante querida, como en los viejos tiempos? Fuera cual fuese, la respuesta iba a ser la misma.

-S-Sí- contestó, aclarándose la garganta, y mirando al suelo. Él le levantó la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos.

-Entonces, vámonos- dijo con su tono monótono, aunque interiormente se sentía bastante satisfecho con la respuesta de Rin.

-¡Un momento…! ¡Tengo que llevarme unas cuantas cosas, y debo despedirme de tanta gente y…!- no pudo continuar, ya que él la silenció con un dedo.

-Esperaré.

Él había dicho eso de una forma que daba a entender que podía esperar durante siglos, pero Rin sabía lo impaciente que realmente era Sesshomaru, así que se apresuró lo más que podía.

Se despidió de Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shipo… y de todos aquellos quienes habían hecho feliz su vida en la aldea. Iba a sentir nostalgia, pero cuando recordó con quien estaría de ahora en adelante, se le iluminaron los ojos y no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse.

Agarró unas cuantas pertenencias, entre ellas unos kimonos, peinetas… pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer con la cantidad de regalos que tenía de Sesshomaru, los cuales se habían ido acumulando con el tiempo hasta formar una gran pila de objetos. Al final se decidió por los que le había dado en su cumpleaños, y los demás, bueno, podía pedirle el favor en otro momento a Kagome que se ocupara de ellos. Todo eso cupo como por milagro en un lindo bolso que justamente Kagome le había traído de su época hacía unos días.

Sesshomaru irrumpió en la habitación, visiblemente estresado por la tardanza.

-¡Gomennasai, Sesshomaru-sama! Es que me quedé pensando qué guardar… con tantas cosas que usted me dio…

-… Ya las repondrás después- dijo Sesshomaru, agarrando el pesado bolso por ella.- Vámonos.

Así Sesshomaru y Rin se encaminaron hacia un viaje que los conduciría a sucesos bastante inesperados.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustadooo ^^ en caso de que sí, comenten! y pues, lo continuaré. No me había pasado nada ni había desaparecido no se preocupen xD<p> 


	2. Devuelta a los viejos tiempos

Devuelta a los viejos tiempos

Habían llegado, volando, a un bosque que Rin conocía casi a la perfección por todo el tiempo que habían pasado allí anteriormente, en búsqueda de Naraku.

Sesshomaru pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar conocido, para que estando allí y con él, pudiera olvidarse un poco del dolor que le había provocado la muerte de Kaede.

Rin se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar las quejas de un ser bastante conocido… Jaken.

—… En dónde estará el amo bonito… hace ya tiempo que se fue…— estaba diciéndose cuando vio a Sesshomaru parado frente a él, con Rin agarrada por la cintura.

— ¡Jaken-sama! — exclamó Rin, corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

— R-Rin… suéltame…— murmuró Jaken con la poca voz que le quedaba, y al escuchar esto, ella lo soltó inmediatamente y le sonrió abiertamente.

Del bosque apareció un oni, al parecer atraído por la presencia de la humana.

— Dénmela… tengo hambre— dijo el oni de apariencia aterradora.

— Ridículo— dijo a su vez Sesshomaru, desenvainando rápidamente a Bakusaiga y de una sola asestada de la espada mató al monstruo.

— ¡Impresionante, Sesshomaru-sama! Usted es mi héroe, ¡Arigato! — le dijo Rin, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

— Por supuesto que es impresionante, qué va a ser sino eso, ya que el amo bonito es el youkai más poderoso del mundo y el mejor de todos, y es un honor para mi acompañarlo porque…

Jaken no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que una piedra lanzada por su "amo bonito" le dio de lleno en la cara.

Rin extrañaba esas situaciones. Se permitió reír a carcajadas, consiguiendo la mirada aprobadora de Sesshomaru, satisfecho de verla feliz.

— Niña insolente, que te ríes de mis desgracias— exclamó Jaken, sobándose la nariz, rota por el golpe de su amo.

— Silencio, Jaken— contestó Sesshomaru, callándolo con una mirada fría que no prevenía nada bueno.

Tan tranquilos como se encontraban, Rin por primera vez en todo el día comtempló la apariencia de Sesshomaru. Seguía exactamente igual. Parecía como si el tiempo ni siquiera lo hubiera rozado, como si no le afectara.

Se quedó largo rato así, mirándolo, él se percató de esto y le correspondió la mirada con cierto interés. Ella se ruborizó y miró al suelo, preguntándose por qué razón le sucedía aquello, mientras un desconcertado Jaken, posaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, de su amo a Rin. ¿Humana y youkai? Más bien, ¿Rin y Sesshomaru? ¿Una combinación posible?

Todas esas eran ideas de Jaken, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que a veces Sesshomaru podía averiguar sus pensamientos. Se quedó helado, y un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su espalda, preparándose para lo que vendría.

Antes de verlo, lo sintió. La mirada fría de su amo posándose sobre su nuca. Se volteó lentamente, pero antes de poder terminar una fuerte patada lo mandó a volar hasta casi medio bosque.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Rin inocentemente, parpadeando mucho.

— Hmph. Nada— contestó Sesshomaru, con la vista puesta en la dirección en la que había mandado a su sirviente.

Un tiempo después, Jaken regresó a donde se encontraban ellos dos, tambaleándose con una pierna, con pedazos de hojas secas y madera incrustadas en su ropa y piel, y un gran moretón en la cabeza, lugar donde probablemente se dio en la caída. No se atrevió ni siquiera a pedir disculpas, y miraba al cielo intranquilamente, esperando la llegada de Ah-Un para poder esconderse detrás de él. Además, le dolía la cruel indiferencia de Sesshomaru, quien no le había dirigido ni una mirada o insulto desde su regreso.

Al ver la situación un poco crítica, Rin decidió actuar.

— Entonces… iré a pescar junto al señor Jaken! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Rin agarró al aludido por el brazo, y lo guió por un sendero que estaba impreso en su memoria, mientras los seguía Sesshomaru a paso tranquilo. Llegaron al río, y la humana saltó al agua arrastrando consigo al pequeño youkai, que por poco y se ahoga.

— ¡Suéltameeee….niñaaa! — dijo Jaken con dificultad, saliendo y entrando al agua, que casi lo cubría completamente.

— ¡Gomennasai, Jaken-sama! Es que me siento muy emocionada— contestó Rin con una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo borrar todo rastro de enojo en el demonio verde.

Cogieron suficientes peces como para tener suministros para la vida entera, o bueno, gran parte de ella. Sin pensarlo, Rin devolvió al agua casi todos, manteniendo únicamente los de la cena de ese día.

El paisaje allí era espléndido, con el rumor del agua bajando por la corriente y el sol a punto de desaparecer, al menos por aquél día. Decidieron quedarse allí para preparar la comida y ver el ocaso al mismo tiempo, también probablemente para dormir allí.

Rin se encontraba trabajando arduamente para que la comida saliera bien no, perfecta.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru estaba recostado contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y sumido en sus pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos de ese día. ¿Acaso podía ser que lo que pensaba Jaken fuese cierto? En ese caso, ¿cómo debía actuar? Tenía que admitirlo, él también se había dado cuenta por la forma en la que se encendían las mejillas de la chica, y realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Se encontraba tan aturdido sobre qué cosa hacer como lo había estado tiempo atrás cuando creyó que Rin había muerto definitivamente. Al menos por el momento, actuaría como si nada. Quizá y las cosas pudieran cambiar más adelante.

Rin se recostó en el suelo, viendo las estrellas que traía consigo la noche. La curiosidad volvió a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted conoce el nombre de esa estrella? — dijo apuntando al punto más alto sobre su cabeza.

Sesshomaru también levantó la cabeza para contemplar a la estrella, y se quedó así por un rato.

— Esa es la estrella Polar, guía de los viajeros. — dijo él contestando a la pregunta, y Rin lo observaba asombrada, debatiéndose internamente entre dar las gracias o seguir preguntando. Al final se decidió por lo último.

— ¿Y esa otra… la más brillante? — preguntó, esta vez señalando a otra dirección.

— Esa es Rigel.

Rin tenía los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendida por los conocimientos que tenía él. Sonrió. Bueno, ella de pequeña había pensado que Sesshomaru lo sabía todo.

El tiempo se encargaba de cambiar las cosas… más parecía que a él no. Ni su firme apariencia ni su carácter se habían modificado.

Rin se fue poco a poco quedando dormida, hasta caer presa de un profundo sueño. Aún tenía las ropas mojadas.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de esto. "Se resfriará probablemente", se dijo, permitiéndose mirarla con cierto cariño ahora que ya nadie lo estaba viendo. Después se levantó elegantemente, situándose al lado de ella, cubriéndola parcialmente con su cola.

Por acción del movimiento, Rin abrió un poco los ojos, más dormida que despierta, lo vio, esbozó una frágil sonrisa y segundos después lo abrazó, para a continuación volverse a dormir. Nunca había dormido mejor, por lo menos hasta ese día.

Sesshomaru también cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar, por fin tranquilo porque sabía que Rin se encontraba a salvo a su lado, por primera vez en muchos años.


	3. Giro inesperado

Buenooo espero que les guste! :D

* * *

><p>Giro inesperado<p>

El amanecer había llegado, y junto a él se despertaron los tres viajeros, dispuestos a reanudar su camino.

A pesar del cuidado y el calor que Sesshomaru le procuró a Rin aquella noche, la enfermedad llegó como una invitada no deseada. Ella no hacía más que estornudar, y parecía que la situación no iba a tener un desenlace rápido. Su semblante estaba pálido, y la energía e hiperactividad que la caracterizaban se habían esfumado.

— Rin — dijo Sesshomaru, acercándose a ella y le tocó la frente, como midiéndole la temperatura. — Tienes fiebre.

— Ya sabía yo que volver con la humana solo traería consecuencias y problemas…— refunfuñó Jaken y se siguió extendiendo, se veía que Rin había agotado gran parte de su paciencia ya, y eso que apenas había transcurrido un día junto a ellos.

Lo realmente extraño era que por primera vez, Sesshomaru ni le golpeó ni le dirigió una mirada escalofriante, más bien, tampoco había escuchado el laargo comentario. Visiblemente en ese momento no había espacio alguno para Jaken, ya que, si a Rin le sucedía algo, no había cabida para nada más en la mente del youkai hasta solucionar el problema. Lamentablemente para el demonio verde, no se podía decir lo mismo en el caso contrario.

En un lugar poco distante del que se encontraban, alguien tramaba algo.

Hacía literalmente siglos, antes de que Jaken se uniera a Sesshomaru, el pequeño demonio lideraba un grupo de ¿gente verde, demonios como él? Bueno lo que fueran, y cuando se marchó para seguir al gran youkai, dejó a más de uno de sus compañeros molestos. Este era el caso de Riek, que buscaba venganza.

Resulta que unos cuantos días atrás, Riek escuchó de parte de un compañero de batalla que había visto a Jaken siendo molestado por una humana, y cuando éste le replicó de mala manera, su amo le mandó a volar. Quizá y podía sacar provecho de aquella situación…

Rin no demostraba mejoría, y eso inquietaba en gran medida a Sesshomaru, quien por su poco pero creciente interés en los humanos, no sabía que era algo pasajero, posiblemente debido a el haberse mojado tanto y a las emociones del día anterior.

— Sessho… ¡Achuu!-sama…— intentó decir/estornudar Rin, viéndolo con una sonrisa débil en el rostro.

— Me siento mucho mejor, en serio, no tiene de qué preocuparse— prosiguió. Él la miró con cara incrédula.

— No digas ridiculeces— dijo Sesshomaru. No quería ser duro, pero tenía que hacerla ver que él no iba a caer con esa clase de tonterías.

— Ay… Gomennasai— se lamentó Rin por su poca credibilidad.

No podían perder el tiempo, así que Sesshomaru tomó a Rin por la cintura y la subió a Ah-Un. No le había comentado a nadie, pero por medio de sus finos oídos logró captar una conversación nada agradable entre otros youkais. Éstos habían estado discutiendo sobre el papel que jugaba la humana en su vida, ya que los habían visto abrazados en una ocasión y comenzaron a especular mil estupideces al respecto. No escaparían con vida.

Un poco hacia el norte… después otro tanto a la izquierda… ajá, ahí estaban aquellos desgraciados.

— Los encontré— murmuró Sesshomaru, con su semblante tan apacible como de costumbre. Los demonios de aspecto lamentable contuvieron la respiración, maldiciendo internamente.

No le costaba nada desenvainar a Bakusaiga y con un rápido movimiento mandarlos al otro mundo, pero prefería hacerlo con sus garras, lentamente, para que sintieran dolor. O quizá hasta con tenseiga, pinchazo por pinchazo hasta morir.

Al final se decidió por lo primero, dejando el suelo a sus pies cubierto de sangre. Está de más decir que había ido solo, ya que no quería que Rin viera la escena, o peor, que sus enemigos hubiesen dicho algo en su presencia, cosa que no sucedió gracias a sus precauciones.

Se dirigió a unas aguas termales situadas cerca de su posición, y se lavó las manos. "Debería darme un baño", pensó. No, eso podía esperar, ya que si a Rin le pasaba algo en los inútiles cuidados de su sirviente, o la tendría que dejar morir o iba corriendo desnudo por el bosque en su ayuda. Ninguna de las dos era factible.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia donde se hallaban sus seguidores, y vio a la muchacha profundamente dormida sobre el lomo de Ah-Un. ¿Se habría recuperado? Se acercó a ella y le palpó la frente, descubriendo un rotundo "no" como respuesta a su pregunta. Volteó y vio a Jaken haciendo lo mismo. Inútil, ¿es que acaso solo sabía dormir? Le tiró una piedra para despertarlo.

— AAAYYY! Amo bonito, que malo— protestó el demonio, sobándose el chichón producto del inevitable logro de la puntería de su amo.

— Camina— lo "alentó" él, profiriéndole una mirada que probablemente sería capaz de marchitar una flor en unos pocos segundos.

— ¡H-Hai! — asintió el otro con dificultad.

¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? Ni el mismo lo sabía con seguridad. El olor de una presencia cercana y conocida le hizo detener, y Jaken, que iba tras él, chocó contra sus piernas.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru! — exclamó Kagome, que estaba al lado de Inuyasha, alzando una mano inútilmente ya que sabía que él no iba a corresponder al saludo.

— Hmph. — "respondió", dispuesto a desviarse del camino. Aunque ya no tenían esas peleas de antes, eso tampoco significaba que se llevaran bien.

— Feh… parece que con solo un día Rin ya se enfermó de tu presencia. — bufó Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! — dijo Kagome, furiosa por la actitud de su esposo. Habían pasados años y él todavía no sabía cómo comportarse adecuadamente. — Discúlpalo, Sesshomaru… por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a Rin?

— Se enfermó— se limitó a contestar.

— Bah… se le pasará rápido— le respondió ella, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Sesshomaru no creyó necesario responder y se fue del lugar, seguido por sus acompañantes. Tanto tiempo sin estar con Rin lo había hecho olvidar de sus múltiples cuidados, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había probado nada en todo el día. Se acercó a un árbol de manzanas y cogió una. Despertó a Rin suavemente y le ofreció la fruta.

— Arigato — dijo ella, alcanzándola. Se la llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco, para luego dejarla. — La verdad es que no me siento muy hambrienta.

Sesshomaru la miró ahora con un poco más de inquietud, ya que ella nunca antes había rechazado una comida.

Ella ya se había bajado del dragón, y Sesshomaru la arrimó junto a él, manteniéndola entre sus brazos. Rin subió la vista, agradecida por su gesto. Le daba gracia la preocupación del demonio, parecía como si no supiera que pronto se iba a recuperar, aunque la verdad es que no se iba a quejar.

Riek en todo ese tiempo se había ido acercando al paradero de Jaken, su amo y la chica, hasta toparse con esta última escena. Ya tenía todo preparado, primero engañaría a Sesshomaru, después para cuando se diera cuenta, él ya estaría muy lejos y disfrazado, por si acaso. Por último, como Jaken le conocía y en teoría todo aquel asunto era culpa suya, sería desterrado. Buajajajaja

Rin lo observó extrañada por su parentesco con el sirviente, que tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo Riek teatralmente, apuntado con su dedo a Rin— Tienes _el mal_— terminó con una voz de lo más tenebrosa.

Todas las preocupaciones del youkai parecían cobrar sentido de una vez por todas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió Sesshomaru.

— Entre los humanos existen muchas enfermedades mortales, y _ésta_ es la peor. — respondió con una preocupación falsa — Lamentablemente sólo existe una cura. El beso de un youkai de cabellos plateados, como los suyos.

—¿UN BESO? — gritó Jaken, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

Rin y Sesshomaru habían quedado petrificados, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Besaría _él_ a una humana para salvarle la vida, aunque esta humana se tratase de Rin?

* * *

><p>Continuación? si ustedes la desean!<p> 


	4. Siempre supe que ocurriría esto

Pueees gracias vale por todos los comentarios, espero que los sigan haciendo :D adelanté un poco la publicación de este capítulo jejeje, se suponía que sería para el jueves o viernes pero bueno, que se hace.

* * *

><p>Siempre supe que ocurriría esto<p>

¿Arriesgaría su orgullo? ¿O la vida de ella?

Todo estaba vuelto un caos; Riek había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, el pobre de Jaken se desmayó, a Rin por poco y le pasaba lo mismo y Sesshomaru… bueno, desde el segundo en el que escuchó las palabras del "mini-demonio verde", no había movido ni una sola de sus pestañas. Se encontraba debatiéndose internamente sobre su proceder. Existían tantas posibilidades… pero tenía que analizar todas y cada una de ellas.

1. Podía ser que toda esa historia de la enfermedad aquella híper mortal fuese cierta, para lo cual tenía dos opciones.

(Subdivisión de la idea principal)

1.1 Aceptar: en este caso la besaría, ella se recuperaría, mataría a Jaken y así no habrían testigos.

1.2 Negarse: sería el caso contrario; no la besaría, ella primero se ofendería y después moriría, y al igual que en el primer caso, mataría a Jaken para que no hubiesen testigos.

2. En el caso en el que todo fuese una farsa, se presentaban tres opciones esta vez, a diferencia de la primera. (Tomando en cuenta que no se sabe que es un engaño hasta ver los resultados)

2.1 Aceptar: Él la besa, y realmente es el mismo cuenta del 1.1 Rin no se mejora porque en realidad nunca estuvo enferma mortalmente, pero sigue viva después de todo. Mataría a Jaken por ver la escena del beso.

2.2 Negarse: Aquí sí que las cosas se tornaban un poco más complicadas. Él no besa a Rin, ella se ofende profundamente y decide irse de su lado a los dos días de haber regresado. Probablemente se iría con Kohaku, joven que se encontraba enamorado de la muchacha. Entonces, debido a la gran rabia y odio que iba a sentir, mataría a Jaken.

2.3 Huir: El nombre lo dice todo por sí solo.

Todo este razonamiento se llevó a cabo en la mente de Sesshomaru en apenas medio minuto, el cual transcurrido ya, le dejó el segundo siguiente para la decisión final.

No se arriesgaría a perder la vida de una de las pocas personas a las que había querido, así que… _la besaría._

Rin, segundos antes de que Sesshomaru tomase esta decisión, también estaba pensando en algo que al igual que los pensamientos del youkai, se dividía en diferentes opciones.

1. Contarle a su "amo bonito" que todo era una farsa bastante obvia

1.1 Aceptar: de esta opción lo más probable era que más tarde se arrepintiera en caso de llevarla a cabo, ya que arruinaría todo, no habría beso, mas bien, hasta podría aparecer un aura de incomodidad entre ellos. Jaken aprobaría esta idea.

1.2 Negarse: Aquí todo serían flores, dulces y cosas bonitas. Sesshomaru la besaría, ella le correspondería el beso, huirían y se amarían por siempre, formarían una familia juntos y no volverían a aparecer en la sociedad, para no ser discriminados, además, dejarían al señor Jaken para que no estorbara en el inicio de su relación formal. Pero esa opción se veía oscurecida por otra idea que la sacaba de quicio. ¿Y si Sesshomaru decidía no besarla? Le daría algo. Primera quedaría en estado de shock, pero después le daría una bofetada bien fuerte, se largaría del lugar y probablemente se fuese donde Kohaku, para pedirle prestada su arma y cuando el hermoso youkai estuviese dormido, le cortaría el pelo. Venganza.

Todas estas repentinas ideas vengativas que surgían en la cabeza de Rin desaparecieron completamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sesshomaru se había ido acercando lentamente a ella, pero sin ninguna duda ya de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegó a su lado, alzó su barbilla y depositó un profundo beso en sus labios. Eran dulces, como la miel que tanto le gustaba.

Se había olvidado completamente de las propiedades curativas de aquel beso, él solo estaba disfrutando de algo que su duro corazón había retenido durante tiempo, pero que ahora había podido hacer.

Rin, por su parte, se estaba derritiendo internamente, los sentimientos que le estaba transmitiendo Sesshomaru nunca antes los había sentido, ni imaginado. Ella le correspondió torpemente el beso, pero con mucho cariño y amor. Los labios de él estaban fríos, imaginaba que lo más probable fuese que el youkai no hubiera hecho aquello antes con ninguna otra mujer. O bueno, eso es lo que deseaba pensar ella.

En ese momento el pobre de Jaken había despertado, y cuando vio la conmovedora escena, por poco le da un infarto, y se volvió a desmayar.

Sesshomaru abrazó a Rin y enterró sus manos entre los cabellos de ella, sin dejarla de besar en ningún instante. Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, quizá para dejarse llevar solos por las sensaciones, o porque los dos sentían pánico de mirarse a la cara, especialmente Rin.

El pensamiento lógico y razonable que caracterizaba al Inuyoukai volvió. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cuando esto cruzó por su mente, se apartó inmediata y bruscamente de la muchacha, visiblemente decepcionada. La miró con los ojos más fríos que podía poner en ese momento, como 1/3 de los habituales. Volteó y vio a Jaken; estaba dispuesto a operar la última parte de todos sus planes, hasta había desenvainado su espada, pero la mano de Rin posándose sobre su hombre le detuvo.

— No lo hagas, onegai…

— Tú no eres nadie para detener mis objetivos — sentenció Sesshomaru, era increíble que después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, aun le quedara el ánimo para decir esa clase de palabras tan crueles.

De los ojos de Rin comenzaron a emanar lágrimas, su amo nunca le había dirigido palabras tan… desprovistas de cariño. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que había dicho segundos atrás, Sesshomaru volvió a poner en la vaina a Bakusaiga, que no tenía ni una gota de la sangre de Jaken en su reluciente superficie.

— Discúlpame, Rin.

Al pronunciar esto, se acercó a ella para borrarle las lágrimas con una mano, y con la otra la envolvió en un repentino abrazo.

— No hay problema— dijo Rin, apretándose contra el pecho de Sesshomaru — Yo a usted siempre le he apreciado mucho, pero, desde hace algo de tiempo, he sentido sus obsequios y gestos de manera diferente. Al principio pensé que se me pasaría, pero nunca dejé de ruborizarme cuando usted me daba algo o me decía algo "cariñoso".

Él se quedó meditando durante un rato antes de ofrecer su respuesta.

— Lo sé, Rin — De todos modos, él también se había dado cuenta de esta raro comportamiento y no había realizado nada para impedirlo — Pero no lo voy a permitir.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose de él. Tenía una mano puesta sobre su boca, para que Sesshomaru no viese el temblor presente en la comisura de sus labios.

Para el momento, Jaken había vuelto en sí y acudió a apoyar la postura de su amo.

— Definitivamente el amo bonito es muy inteligente, un ser como él nunca se degradaría a estar con una tonta humana como tu, como se te ocurrió esa posibilidad — expresó el pequeño demonio, dándosela de muy sabio en el tema.

Esta ocasión no fue una piedra ni una patada. Sesshomaru volvió a desenvainar a Bakusaiga y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

— Silencio, o te mataré —le dijo, con una seriedad que hacía pensar que todas las veces anteriores en las que se lo había dicho era solo para bromear.

El pobre de Jaken volvió a caer al suelo, inconsciente. Eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día para alguien tan pequeño.

— ¡Espera, Sesshomaru! ¡No te vayas!

El aludido le echó un vistazo a la joven. Suspiró, y se volteó completamente para quedar al frente suyo.

— ¿Tienes algo más que decir? — inquirió.

Ella tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, no podía ver ni hablar bien, pero lo que tenía que decir era indispensable.

— Yo… te quiero— al decir esto levantó su mirada, desafiándolo a replicar.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, mas no lo demostró.

— Solo recuerda que, tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes.

Tenía que irse de allí, quizá a la cima de una montaña, para organizar sus sentimientos. ¿De verdad su relación con Rin se había transformado en esto? ¿Él acaso la quería a ella de esa manera? Eso lo tenía que pensar, pero no en ese momento, no en aquel sitio. Le echó un vistazo rápido a Rin, y después se marchó caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. Sabía que ella no lo seguiría.

Rin se sentía emocionalmente destrozada, mas físicamente volvía a estar con gran vitalidad.

Al final de todo, Rin ya no estaba enferma.

* * *

><p>Les gustóooooo espero que sí! comenteeen :D<p> 


	5. Vamos a arreglar las cosas

Jejejee ustedes pensaran que yo no estudio o algo por el estilo, pero no es cierto xD actualicé rápido porque si no, **Soul of Wolf** me iba a torturar, así que vamos a complacerla.

* * *

><p>Vamos a arreglar las cosas…<p>

En la cima de una alta montaña de los alrededores, se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Sus pensamientos no eran claros, parecía como si hubiera aparecido una barrera de humo que no le permitía idear sus siguientes pasos. Meneó ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente, y lo logró a medias.

Era ya de noche, las estrellas titilaban en el cielo y la luna, símbolo grabado en su frente como una marca de nacimiento, se vislumbraba perfectamente. Su belleza le hizo recordar la última vez que la había visto así…

_ Flash back_

— _¿Sesshomaru-sama? —preguntó la pequeña con voz inocente._

— _¿Sí, Rin?_

— _¿Por qué si no hay sol la luna brilla tanto?_

_Sesshomaru alzó su vista, analizando la causa de la pregunta que se veía obligado a contestar._

— _Brilla porque los rayos del Sol la iluminan. No es como si el Sol hubiese desaparecido, es sólo que no lo podemos ver. — contestó._

_La niña estaba impresionada, de verdad que su amo sabía muchísimas cosas._

— _¡Arigato gozaimasu! — respondió a su vez Rin, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. — Gané la apuesta, Shippo me dijo que lo más probable era que usted no supiera._

— _Ridículo._

_¿Quién se creía ese niño para pensar que él, Sesshomaru, no sabía algo?_

_Rin apareció por detrás de él y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

— _No se preocupe, yo nunca dudé de usted — le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos con absoluta sinceridad._

_El youkai no respondió a esto, a cambio depositó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rin y se quedaron así._

_Fin del flash back…_

"Me pregunto cómo estará Rin". Tenía motivos de sobra para preocuparse. Estaba oscuro, y había escuchado sobre ciertos rumores de humanos pervertidos rondando la zona. Al menos se pudo haber tomado la molestia de llevarla a alguna idea.

Estaba teniendo una serie de ideas de lo que podía hacer o no, (así que bueno, les dejaré el mismo esquema del capítulo anterior para resumirlas bien).

1. Volver con ella y pedirle disculpas.

1.1 Aceptar: Lastimaría seriamente su orgullo, pero era necesario si quería que las cosas resultasen más o menos como estaban antes. Si Jaken andaba por el lugar… esta vez no correría tanta suerte.

1.2 Negarse: quedaría como un malvado total, probablemente no se volverían a hablar nunca más, lo cual los afectaría a ambos negativamente. Si ese era el caso, más le valía a su sirviente no volver a aparecer en su vida. No quería tener que soportar que el fuera su única compañía durante unos 2.000 años.

2. Volver pero esta vez aceptando un romance entre los dos.

2.1 Aceptar: Él no era un pedófilo. No era como si él la hubiese estado cultivando como una planta, "Crece, planta, crece…" para poder aprovecharse de ella en un futuro. Sólo que las cosas se habían ido dando y debía aceptarlo como un hecho natural.

2.2 Negarse: Vuélvete a leer el punto 1.2 completico.

Su último pensamiento, el que debía de estar de primero pero el que más lo mortificaba…

3. ¿Amaba él a Rin?

En caso de que decidiera que…

3.1 Sí: primero su orgullo sufriría una potente decaída, no aparecería durante al menos dos días, y después iría donde ella no para decírselo, sino para confirmar que el sentimiento fuese recíproco.

3.2 No: Endurecería su corazón, para no dejar entrar a nadie más a él.

A final de cuentas, tomase la decisión que tomase, no iba a ser aquel día/noche cuando lo pusiera en práctica. Cerró los ojos queriendo poder tener un sueño tranquilo, pero eso no fue posible.

Rin todo ese tiempo había estado sentada en el duro suelo, sin pensar. Todas las emociones mezcladas de aquel día la habían confundido tanto al extremo de pensar que quizá y todo fuera un sueño/pesadilla del que pronto despertaría. Cuando regresó de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder, se levantó y decidió por irse en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Sesshomaru.

Unos ruidos extraños provenientes de los árboles detuvieron su paso.

— ¿Q-Quién es? —preguntó Rin, tratando de contenerse lo más que podía para no gritar "Sesshomaru-samaaa" a todo pulmón.

La presencia se estaba aproximando cada vez más y más… hasta que apareció.

— Rin, ¿qué haces sola en el bosque? ¿No andabas con Sesshomaru? _—_ exclamó un desconcertado Kohaku.

La chica sintió una oleada de alivio recorrer su cuerpo y alma.

— Solo eras tú, Kohaku, que bueno _— _se sentía feliz de que no hubiera sido un demonio come-chicas _— _Y_o… _bueno… es que…

No podía pronunciar palabra, cada vez que intentaba dar explicación de lo ocurrido se le trababa la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Al final no pudo resistir y echó a llorar para aliviar su espíritu.

— No estés triste — mientras decía esto, Kohaku se había acercado a Rin y le había envuelto en un abrazo protector — si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes venir conmigo.

No estaba segura de si aceptar o no la invitación… bueno, eso era mejor que pasar una noche sola en la oscuridad, ¿cierto?

Lo siguió durante un tiempo relativamente corto y llegaron a una aldea. La habitación de Kohaku se encontraba allí, y muy amablemente el joven le cedió su futón para que descansara. El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, al menos para todos a excepción de Sesshomaru y Rin, quienes no dejaban de pensar el uno al otro.

La luz del día llegó en un momento oportuno y Rin fue a darse un baño a las aguas termales para aprovechar del día soleado.

Se desvistió y se metió al agua, sumergiéndose y sintiéndose más cómoda ahora.

Cuando culminó, se volvió a poner su ropa y trató de peinarse para verse lo más presentable posible.

Kohaku se asomó tímidamente entre los árboles, y como vio que la muchacha ya se había terminado de bañar, salió a su encuentro.

(A continuación escena súper cliché no copiada y pegada de otro fic solo por mera flojera)

— Rin… tengo algo que decirte.

¿Qué podía ser aquello que Kohaku le iba a decir con tal seriedad? Obviamente se trataba de un asunto importante.

— Tú a mi me gustas, y mucho. — lo soltó todo de una, ruborizándose al instante.

Rin también se ruborizó. Era la segunda vez en dos días que se le presentaba una situación amorosa semejante, pero con diferentes individuos.

— Kohaku… tú sabes que yo a ti también te quiero…— cuando estaba diciendo esto, la impulsividad del joven exterminador se hizo presente y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, acompañado de una abrazo asfixiante del que ella no se pudo librar por más que lo intentase.

Pero alguien más había observado la escena, y no estaba precisamente contento con lo que había visto.

Sesshomaru se fue del lugar antes de ver en qué terminaría aquello. La verdad no lo quería saber. Al comienzo del día había decidido por las opciones 2.1 y 3.1 (si no te recuerdas cuáles eran vuélvelas a ver), mas parecía que ella ya lo había superado todo fácilmente. Eso lo molestaba. Al menos ya no se tendría que humillar ante una humana. Nunca lo haría.

Se alejó sigilosamente por el bosque, planeando nunca volver.

Rin consiguió la fuerza necesaria para poder zafarse, y lo empujó al agua. Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento. Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, aminoró el paso.

Se encontraba de vuelta a la aldea de la difunta Kaede, cuando tres sujetos de apariencia sospechosa se atravesaron en su camino.

— ¿Desean algo…? Si están buscando la aldea más cercana, pueden virar a la izquierda y allí mismo se encuentra. — estaba nerviosa y como muestra de ello le temblaban las manos.

— Eso no es lo que queremos…— murmuró el hombre más cercano a ella, con una cara de pervertido impresionante y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Rin se llevó una mano a la boca y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Otro sujeto se posicionó detrás de ella y le sujetó las manos contra la espalda. La estaba lastimando.

En este tipo de ocasiones, sólo había una cosa que hacer:

— ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAA!

Los agudos sentidos del youkai captaron el débil grito de ayuda de Rin. Instintivamente, echó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus ágiles piernas. En ese momento no se podía poner a pensar en lo que debía hacer, eso ya estaba claro. Tenía que proteger a Rin.

En poco tiempo ya estaba ahí y vio la escena que se presentaba a sus ojos. Los tres hombres estaban agarrando a la muchacha, que luchaba para liberarse. No podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro a Rin utilizando a Bakusaiga, así que utilizó sus garras.

Uno…dos…tres. Ya no quedaba ninguno. Le hervía la sangre tan solo de pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido si él no llegaba a presentarse.

Rin corrió hacia él llorando y se acurrucó en su pecho.

— Sesshomaru-sama… ¡No me vuelva a dejar sola! — murmuró, abrazándose a él aun más fuerte.

Él no le respondió, ya que no sabía que contestar. Primero, tendrían que discutir acerca de lo que Sesshomaru había presenciado aquella mañana.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas, gracias a todos por comentar los quiero! :D yo amo a Jaken okey, no piensen que porque le suceden cosas malas es porque no le quiero xD<p> 


	6. Instintos

Buenooo por fiin el cap 5! se suponia que era para ayer pero como no me pude meter a mi cuenta casi me daba algo O.O espero que les guste...

* * *

><p>Instintos<p>

¿Discutir sobre lo ocurrido aquella mañana…? ¡Habían sucedido tantas cosas ese día! Pero cuál de ellas… ¡Oh, Kohaku! ¡Él la había besado! Entonces, a eso era a lo que se refería Sesshomaru minutos antes.

— Está bien, Kohaku me beso, — suspiró — pero ¡yo no lo quería! ¡El problema es que no me pude zafar tan rápido!

Sesshomaru la veía con una ceja levemente arqueada, mostrando así su incredulidad.

— Además, tuviste que haber visto que yo lo empujé y salí corriendo… y aquí estamos— prosiguió Rin, cruzada de brazos.

El youkai abrió los ojos ligeramente. Eso no lo había visto.

— Hmph. Tonterías. — Ahora era su turno para hablar — En ese caso, ¿por qué no me llamaste en ese momento? Sabes que hubiera acudido— dijo con ojos que semejaban témpanos de hielo.

Rin exhaló un laargo suspiro. De verdad que no se podía hacer nada para hacer entender a ese youkai.

— No estaba pensando correctamente en ese momento, me sentía aturdida — replicó — Además creo que puedes superar que Kohaku me haya besado, total, cuando tú lo hiciste conmigo… supuse que no era la primera. — soltó, y después se sobresaltó cuando cayó en cuenta de que verdaderamente lo había dicho.

— Eso a ti no te interesa — … y así, Sesshomaru dio por finalizada la conversación.

¡Que hombre tan frío! Pero así lo había conocido, y así le encantaba.

Sesshomaru se iba alejando ya por el camino, pero lo pensó y lo volvió a pensar. Realmente no tenía ninguna intención de que a Rin le volviera a suceder lo mismo con algún otro grupo de humanos. Pero tenían sus motivos… ella era realmente hermosa.

El demonio sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué esperas? Andando— le dijo a Rin, echándole un vistazo.

La muchacha sonrió, contenta. Se imaginaba que sucedería algo por el estilo.

— ¡Hai! — contestó alegremente.

Después de un rato deambulando por el bosque, Rin se aproximó a Sesshomaru para preguntarle algo sobre lo que guardaba ciertas dudas. "Me pregunto si nuestra relación tendrá futuro", se dijo a sí misma.

— Acerca del beso que me diste ayer…— decía ella, mirando al suelo.

— No hay nada que decir — la cortó él — Sólo era para que te recuperaras.

Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto. Rin no podía creer nunca que él hubiera caído en algo tan estúpido, y si en verdad era así, se reiría eternamente.

Ella se le acercó aun más y le beso en la mejilla. Él se desvió unos cuantos centímetros y rozó sus labios.

La pasión brotó entre ellos, y no la pudieron controlar.

Con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se iba haciendo más intenso. Sesshomaru tenía a Rin fuertemente agarrada por la cintura, casi sin dejarla respirar. En cambio, ella tanteaba por el cuerpo del youkai buscando un lugar estratégico que no estuviera cubierto por la dura armadura.

Al final, los instintos de demonio de Sesshomaru pudieron más que su fuerza de voluntad.

Algo aumentó la distancia entre ellos al nivel de sus caderas. Rin se dio cuenta de esto, y se ruborizó al instante.

Sesshomaru se dijo que no iban a perder la oportunidad. Con un ágil y desconcertante movimiento despojó a la chica de sus vestiduras, y ella hizo lo propio con él, mas no de manera tan hábil.

Se recostaron en el suelo y acabaron con aquello que tanto habían ansiado hacer.

Después de vaarias horas de actividad, Rin exclamó que estaba súper agotada. Lástima, a Sesshomaru no le habría molestado otro poco más.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar a un lago que se encontraba bastante cerca. Allí se dieron un baño y se volvieron a vestir.

— Eso estuvo muy bien — dijo Rin, mirando a cualquier parte menos a donde estaba él.

Sesshomaru únicamente asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que ella no lo estaba viendo porque él también tenía su mirada puesta en otra parte.

Un rugido proveniente del estómago de Rin llamó la atención de los dos. Es verdad, hacía como un día que no comía. A lo lejos distinguió un árbol de manzanas, así que se fue en esa dirección.

— ¡Espérame, ya vuelvo! — exclamó levantando una mano mientras corría.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Riek tratando de coger una fruta del árbol. Se acercó, cogió dos manzanas, una se la dio a él y la otra se la quedó ella. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla con el cual el pequeño demonio quedó súper perplejo, pues se esperaba una amenaza de muerte.

— ¡Arigato! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! — dijo Rin yéndose del lugar y riendo por la expresión en la cara del otro.

Se comió la fruta en el camino de regreso, y se llevó otra sorpresa aun más grande cuando vio a Sesshomaru acompañado de Kohaku. La disputa ya había comenzado minutos antes.

—… hiciste llorar a Rin, ella estaba muy lastimada — decía Kohaku.

— Tú la besaste en contra de su voluntad. — replicaba Sesshomaru.

— ¿Tú crees? — contestó a su vez el exterminador, intentando confundir al youkai.

— Eso es lo que me dijo Rin, eso es lo que voy a creer —sus ojos casi despedían chispas, estaba visiblemente irritado por el encuentro.

— Rin nunca te querrá a su lado, ¡porque sabe que me puede tener a mí!

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Sesshomaru había sonado sus garras, dispuesto a atacar. Rin se interpuso entre los dos para frenar la pelea, pero era demasiado tarde, el youkai ya se había abalanzado sobre Kohaku, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la humana bloqueaba su caminio, no había marcha atrás. El golpe no tocó a Kohaku.

Le dio a Rin.

Sesshomaru no podía moverse. Tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho. Miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas con la sangre de la muchacha. Escuchaba como lejanos los insultos que Kohaku le profería, pero no iba a actuar, se sentía inmovilizado.

El hermano de Sango cargó a Rin y la llevó corriendo hacia cualquier aldea donde pudieran atenderla. Obviamente Sesshomaru lo pudo haber hecho más rápido si hubiese podido.

El youkai se odió, y también a Kohaku por ser el que la hubiera llevado para intentar salvarla.

En ese momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era que esperaba que los instintos suicidas de Kohaku volvieran a despertar.

En un lugar muuy lejano de allí, buscando a su amo con desesperación Jaken había sentido unas horas atrás el olor de la mezcla de los cuerpos de su amito bonito con la humana, y se había vuelto a desmayar.

* * *

><p>Bueeno gracias a tina-chan por haberme ayudado con el capítuloo nos vemos el viernes y gracias por convencer a marianna xD si alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda pasar en el prox cap, digala sin reservas porque yo se lo mismo que ustedes acerca del capitulo 6 xD<p> 


	7. Sin nombre

Bueeeeno! este es el único capítulo que va a haber esta semana, ya que mañana tengo examen de fisica, despues de geografia y luego matematica. Gomen nasaii! los quiero xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 (ah pues no le encontré un nombre)<p>

Las cosas que en el día aparentan ser malas, en la noche parecen ser peores aun.

Después de un largo período de inmovilización, Sesshomaru decidió ir en busca de Rin. Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza, pero no les podía encontrar alguna respuesta que lo convenciera. ¿Se habría molestado mucho? ¿Le volvería a dirigir la palabra? ¿El golpe había sido mortal? ¿_Estaba viva?_

Tenía que ponerse a pensar en otra cosa. El saber que él, Sesshomaru, se había equivocado de objetivo y había herido a la única persona a la que ¿quería? Era imperdonable.

El aroma de Rin mezclado con su sangre le guió directamente a una casa/cabaña modesta, pero rodeada de lindas flores. Si ella se encontraba a salvo, se prometió que le arreglaría un ramo en cualquier momento.

Entró en el lugar, y la vio. Su kimono estaba rasgado, dejando ver unas heridas aparentemente de gran profundidad. Pero respiraba. Era ese el sonido que ansiaba escuchar cuando puso un pie en la habitación.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa semana había sido realmente espeluznante. Primero, aparece Riek con una advertencia de enfermedad mortal, luego, besa a Rin y se deja llevar por un rato de sus ¿verdaderos sentimientos?, y después él la rechaza, se va, vuelve, la ve besándose con Kohaku, y ahora esto. Un tanto trágico quizá.

— Rin — dijo el youkai, en voz baja y aliviado, apoyando su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha.

Una voz desconocida rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumido después de la inesperada intervención de Sesshomaru.

— Por lo que puedes ver y sentir, ella no se va a recuperar fácilmente. Se le dificulta la respiración, y le debe doler, bastante. — comentó la vieja, con una cara tan horrible que podía poner los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina, por lo que Sesshomaru decidió mirar a otra parte mientras se encontrase en ese sitio.

— El problema real es el veneno. Es muy poderoso. Tanto así que si transcurre el día y no se le suministra una cura, puede corroer internamente a la muchacha y matarla. — prosiguió con voz tranquila, lo que hacía que diera aun más miedo porque para decir cosas tan feas y decirlo además de manera tan apacible había que tener la sangre fría, y bastante.

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Ese alguien se había pasado los últimos dos días tratando de encontrar a su amo, y por fin lo hallaba.

Para los que piensan que Sesshomaru es el que más sufre, se equivocan, Jaken le está haciendo sana competencia.

Imagínense: Primero estás con tu amo así de lo más tranquilo, hay piedras y golpes pero bueno, es lo normal. Después regresa la humana, ok, está bien, la trata mejor que a ti pero ya no te pega tanto. Más tarde viene un antiguo subordinado tuyo y dice una sarta de tonterías que impresionantemente tu amito se va creyendo. Te desmayas, despiertas y ves que aquellos dos se están besando, te vuelves a desmayar, despiertas otra vez y te encuentras con que tu amo decidió tu destino y te va a matar ahí mismito, te desmayas, despiertas de nuevo y estás totalmente solo, el mundo te ha abandonado. Caminas y caminas tratando de regresar con los tuyos, pero siempre cambian repentinamente de dirección, como si te quisieran esquivar eternamente. En ese momento te das cuenta de que hay un aroma extraño pero conocido en el ambiente… ¿tu amo y esa humana…? WTF, qué demonios…! Y caes inconsciente, esperando que sea la última vez que hayas visto el sol y sentido la tierra bajo tus pies, o bueno… ¿ancas de rana demonio…? Y es que ni siquiera son sus pies, porque o sea, está acostado porque se desmayó pues. (Confusión mental de la escritora que ustedes van a obviar y tratarán de comprender) Mas no te das por vencido, te pones de pie y emprendes tu camino con ánimo, llegas finalmente, y ves que Rin está gravemente lastimada, quizá a punto de morir. Ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que toda tu vida el mundo ha estado en tu contra: eres feo, has vivido durante siglos pero nunca te casaste, los que están a tu alrededor nunca te han mostrado su afecto y probablemente nunca lo harán. Sumándose a todo esto, estás viendo a la vieja más horripilante que tus ojos han conocido en todos tus años de existencia. Y así acabaría tu vida, quizá, pero no tu agonía, porque te convertirías en un alma en pena, errante por el mundo, esperando palabras de aprecio de parte de tu amo que nunca llegarían.

Sesshomaru decidió actuar. Tenía la impresión de que si no lo hacía, Jaken iba a correr, le quitaría a tenseiga, a continuación se apuñalaría deseando morir pero se daría cuenta de que como esa espada no es normal y no puede matar, seguiría vivo. El muy apuesto youkai no quería que sucediera eso, ya que así en el fondo, muy muy profundo de su corazón, allí donde casi no se podía percibir, sentía algo de aprecio por su sirviente.

— Jaken, no hagas nada estúpido —le ordenó, no von enojo pero sí un poco severo.

El aludido corrió inmediatamente hacia Sesshomaru y se abrazó a sus piernas, llorando. El demonio de cabellos plateados se lo sacudió de encima con un ligero movimiento.

Jaken iba a dar su opinión sobre la situación actual, pero como lamentablemente no podía ver el futuro, no sabía que esa iba a ser su tontería del día.

— Amito bonito, solo un estúpido se atrevería a hacerle eso a Rin, supongo que usted ya lo mató o lo va a hacer, porque alguien tan inútil no debería seguir con vida después de esto, no creo que usted lo permita. — sentenció, seguro de que estaba en lo correcto.

Como una premonición, Jaken se congeló antes de que la mirada glacial de Sesshomaru apareciera. No le dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente, emanando odio por los ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pobre mini-youkai corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y se fue al exilio.

Volvieron a quedar solos los tres, dos de ellos perplejos. Rin había abierto un poco los ojos, y vislumbró la silueta borrosa de su amado Sesshomaru. Lo iba a perdonar, de eso cabía duda alguna. No lo había hecho adrede, de igual forma. Quería decir algo, pero sus labios parecían sellados. No era por culpa de la enfermedad, más bien parecía… un conjuro. Quizá y esa vieja creepy que estaba allí fuera una bruja después de todo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, y le acarició la mejilla.

— Discúlpame, Rin — cada fibra de su ser estaba gritando de indignación al decir esto.

Como ella no podía al parecer realizar algunas acciones como hablar o asentir, él no pudo saber a ciencia cierta que le perdonaba, pero eso era lo que sus ojos le trataban de comunicar.

— No te quiero interrumpir, cielo, pero la medicina está esperando… es una flor extraña, llamada XXX (ok, ese no es el nombre, no le voy a inventar uno extraño, así que imagínense lo que quieran no sé, "_mariposita de color azul" _o cualquier otra ridiculez) — dijo, tratando de ocultar en su voz la malicia que encerraban sus palabras. — Kohaku ya se fue a buscarla hace rato.

¿Por qué esa vieja endemoniada no se lo había recordado antes? Si perdía más tiempo… no quería saber lo que podía ocurrir. ¿Kohaku había ido en su búsqueda? Entonces él, Sesshomaru, debía tomarse la molestia de llegar primero.

— ¡En el campo de Jinenji, ahí debería de estar! — gritó la vieja, viéndolo alejarse.

Sonrió maliciosamente, ya que sabía que nadie la iba a encontrar, ya que la última planta de esas que quedaba estaba allí mismo, en la habitación.

Sesshomaru se tardó como dos minutos en llegar al campo aquel y se dirigió con paso rápido al hanyou que era Jinenji.

— Jinenji, necesito que me entregues la flor XXX. Rin corre peligro — dijo, sin mostrar sus preocupación real.

El hanyou apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos, recordando algo.

— Sumimasen. Alguien hace como un año se llevó la última que quedaba. Apenas crece una en un siglo.

Sesshomaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Eso significaba que no habría salvación para Rin, acaso?

Muy cerca de ese lugar, Inuyasha y Kagome vivían juntos. Kagome solía ir de paseo y visitar a Jinenji, y eso día no fue una excepción.

— Sesshomaru, ¿te ocurre algo malo? —preguntó con alarma, la cara de tragedia que tenía su cuñado en ese instante no era normal en él.

— Rin. Por mi culpa, ella está sufriendo a causa de mi veneno. — contestó él, dándole a entender que no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo el asunto.

— ¿Veneno, dices? Puedo ir rápidamente a mi época, sabes, hay muchos remedios eficaces contra eso. ¡Ya vuelvo! — exclamó Kagome, corriendo.

La espera se hacía eterna, los segundos aparentaban minutos, y éstos parecían ser horas.

Al final ella regresó, cansada, pero lo había conseguido. En su mano estaba agitando un frasco con pastillas adentro.

— ¡Aquí están, Sesshomaru! Dale solo dos, son muy fuertes. ¡Ella debería recuperarse muy pronto! — le dijo. Ella siempre era muy amable.

El youkai tomó el frasco y la miró a la cara, mostrándole su agradecimiento con su mirada. Se fue rápidamente, no podía perder el tiempo.

Cuando llegó, vio a la vieja empuñando un afilado cuchillo, dispuesta a herir a Rin. Ella se le quedó mirando, y después al extraño frasquito en su mano, parecía que con alguna clase de medicina dentro. ¿Acaso él también practicaba la brujería?

El mononoke actuó rápido, blandió su espada, y ¡zas! Muerta. Después de todo, ella había sido igual que su apariencia: horrible.

Sacó su cuerpo del cuarto y a continuación se aproximó a Rin. Le suministró dos pastillas, como había dicho Kagome.

Debido a la muerta de la bruja, el conjuro que impedía hablar a Rin se había roto.

— ¡Arigato! Claro que te perdono, Sesshomaru, no te tienes que preocupar de nada yo…—él no quería segui escuchando esas palabras, así que la calló con un ligero beso.

Para no quebrar la promesa, salió de la casa y recogió las flores más bonitas del jardín. Volvió a entrar y se las ofreció.

Ella las tomó, y suspiró. Su aroma era estupendo.

Al final, Sesshomaru había sido más rápido que Kohaku, quien todavía no regresaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! comentaaa si te gustó :D<p> 


	8. Capítulo final

Al final no tuve ni examen de física, ni de geografía ni matemática xD Aquí tienen el último capítulo de la historia!

* * *

><p>Capítulo final<p>

En el marco de la puerta apareció Kohaku. Andaba totalmente empapado, tenía tierra y flores esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, posiblemente por haber intentado buscar la "medicina milagrosa".

— Rin… discúlpame, no pude encontrar la flor pero…

Él mismo se interrumpió al hablar, pues se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba allí. Había llegado antes que él, y como vencedor, reclamaba su premio.

— Kohaku — murmuró Rin — ¡gracias por haberme traído aquí! Por suerte, ya me encuentro mejor. — terminó de decir, omitiendo toda la historia de la vieja extraña salida de la nada.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que él diera su respuesta.

— Rin, ya veo que tomaste tu decisión. Supongo que yo no puedo competir contra él. — contestó mirando tristemente hacia Sesshomaru.

Sin esperar la respuesta salió, intentando comprender el porqué de todas las desgracias que se vida le había traído, y que parecían no cesar.

Sesshomaru no había querido decir nada para no interrumpirlos, pero se sentía bastante satisfecho con el resultado de la situación. Bueno, ya no se tendría que preocupar de acabar con Kohaku.

Rin se había puesto a llorar, triste por no haber podido detener a Kohaku ya que sus heridas se lo impedían.

El youkai solo la tomó de la mano, ya que no sabía qué decir o hacer para confortarla. Para ella aquel gesto fue más que suficiente, y se comenzó a sentir un poco mejor.

— Vámonos de aquí — dijo Sesshomaru pasado un rato. No quería permanecer en el lugar en el que anteriormente habían tratrado de matar a Rin. La tomó en brazos, tomando mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

¿Hacia dónde la llevaría? En su estado no era recomendable irse a pasear por el bosque.

Un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. La verdad es que no le agradaba para nada, pero si no tenía más opción… bueno, sí había otras… bah, mejor analizarlas para saber cuál escoger.

1. Ir con Inuyasha y Kagome: sería raro. Obviamente ellos dos se habían apegado a Rin en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos y eso, pero el problema radicaba en que Sesshomaru también se quedaría allí con ella, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Eso crearía un aura bastante incómoda para los cuatro, y eso quizá podría perjudicar a la salud de Rin. Opción descartada.

2. Ir al palacio de Irasue: también sería extraño. Además de que él nunca visitaba a su madre, el ir allá y acompañado de la chica humana crearía ciertas sospechas que eran mejor evitar. El simple hecho de dirigirse allí y que Rin viera a su suegra, ya era un factor bastante negativo para su salud. Descartada también.

3. Quedarse allí mismo donde estaban: a él no, total era un youkai bastante fuerte y sin debilidades, pero quizá a Rin le diera miedo. Él, Sesshomaru, había asesinado a la vieja aquella en ese lugar, y ya que era una bruja, cosas malignas y sin sentido aparente podrían sucederle. Quién sabe, una maldición, otra enfermedad, la aparición de un fantasma (había que tomar en cuenta de que además de ser un fantasma, ella había sido en vida una persona realmente fea, así que si Rin la veía le podía causar una muerte instantánea y segura) así que sería mejor evitar cualquier situación en la que se viera involucrada esa casa. Opción denegada en su totalidad.

4. Llevarla y quedarse en el bosque: se sentarían a descansar, él la mantendría en sus brazos todo el tiempo, el murmullo de los ríos cercanos y el cantar de los pájaros harían de esta opción la más tranquila y relajante. Podría mandar a Jaken (claro, tendría que encontrarlo primero) a buscar la comida de Rin, y a Ah-Un (por cierto, ¿en dónde demonios estaba?) a sobrevolar el sitio y acabar con cualquier peligro existente. Al principio pensó que era la peor, pero a fin de cuentas las otras eran aun peores.

Decisión tomada: opción cuatro. El problema era que para llevarla a cabo aun había que encontrar a Jaken, y encontrar a Ah-Un, que a diferencia del primero, había desaparecido desde hacía un tiempo.

Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en esa casa (no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar y traer a aquellos dos) y partió en la búsqueda de sus dos seguidores perdidos.

Primero fue a buscar a Jaken, así que siguió su aroma, no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Había llegado a un lago, en el que al parecer su sirviente se estaba bañando vestido o más bien parecía… ¿peleando con alguien en el agua? Ese otro aroma le resultaba vagamente familiar… un nombre trataba de salir a la luz… ¿Riek? ¿Aquel idiota?

— ¡IDIOTAAAA CÓMO LE PUDISTE DECIR ESA MENTIRA A MI AMO BONITOOOOO! ¡SI SE ENTERA DE QUE TODO ERA UNA FARSA VA A VENIR PARA MATARMEEE! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! — Jaken gritaba esto mientras que con sus pequeños puños golpeaba al otro, de una manera tan salvaje que casi Sesshomaru no lo reconocía.

"¿Por qué si sí sabes asestar golpes siempre te comportas de una manera tan inútil?" pensaba Sesshomaru. Eso no tenía sentido.

— PARA LOGRAR QUE TU AMO TE DESTERRARA PARA QUE PAGARAS POR LO QUE NOS HICISTE A TODOS, Y ¡PARECE QUE LO LOGRÉ! — eso fue un golpe duro para Jaken. No quería admitir que su amo ya no lo quería cerca. Riek estaba perdiendo en la batalla física pero ganando en la psicológica.

A Sesshomaru todo esto le parecía realmente divertido. ¿Cómo Jaken se atrevía a pensar que él no había notado que probablemente todo era una farsa? Sólo que no se había querido arriesgar. Acordándose de Rin, decidió poner fin a esa absurda e infantil pelea. Salió de entre los árboles, tomó el báculo de dos cabezas que Jaken había depositado con cariño lejos del agua, (pensando que ese sería el único recuerdo que le quedaría de su amo) y se acercó a los inútiles aquellos. Golpeó con fuerza el báculo contra la cabeza de Riek, ahogándolo en el agua, manteniendo la postura hasta saber que se había desmayado. Jaken lo veía entre asombrado, asustado/muerto de miedo y emocionado, ya que juraba que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

— ¡Amoo bonitoooooo! Que bueno es volver a verlo, me alegro realmente demasiado, porque pensar que nunca más lo vería y que tendría que contentarme con estar con otros youkais inferiores a usted era un pensamiento que…— decía Jaken, sin tomarse un respiro y abrazándose a las piernas de su amo.

Sesshomaru, aun con el báculo, le golpeó en la cabeza. Algo que le gustaría cambiar de su sirviente era esa molestosa costumbre de hablar tanto y sin pausas.

— Apártate, Jaken. Encuentra a Ah-Un, y después quédate cerca de aquí. — ordenó el poderoso youkai, con voz firme. — Además, consigue comida para Rin.

— ¡HAI! — contestó el demonio verde, entusiasmado por el mandato de su amo pero a la vez temeroso de lo que podía suceder si no cumplía.

Dejando a Jaken solo, Sesshomaru se fue a donde se hallaba Rin. Pensaba que estaría dormida, mas se encontraba despierta y hasta de pie. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, notando dolor en las costillas por el contacto con la armadura de él.

— Me dijiste que no te tardarías tanto — le reprochó Rin.

— Pasaron algunas cosas. — dijo Sesshomaru, recordando la estúpida pelea que tuvieron Riek y Jaken.

Él la levantó del suelo, y se dirigió hacia donde sus sentidos le indicaban que estaban Jaken al parecer ya acompañado de Ah-Un.

Los encontró, a Ah-Un recostado en el suelo y a Jaken en una posición de alabanza, con la cara pegada contra la tierra y los brazos extendidos.

— Amo, discúlpeme por todo mi comportamiento de los días anteriores, todo fue mi culpa. — exclamó el pobre sirviente, esperando que su amo desmintiera la parte de que todo era culpa suya.

Sesshomaru lo pisó y pasó sobre él como si nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, indirectamente todo había sido culpa de Jaken, así que él no lo iba a desmentir.

Se recostó contra un árbol, con Rin en su regazo. Ya era de noche, así que lo mejor sería tener un sueño reparador, era lo mejor para todos en el grupo. Le dio un beso a la chica y la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos por ella. No se los podía comunicar con palabras, eso no iba con él.

— Te amo — dijo Rin, más bien, diciéndolo por ambos. Estaba totalmente agotada, así que no forzó a Sesshomaru a contestar, ya que sabía la respuesta. Se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

Cuando todos ya se habían dormido, Sesshomaru levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa. Se dispuso a dormir también, tranquilo al fin después de unos días llenos de sentimientos y agitación.

Abrazados y dormidos. Ese era un hecho que se repetiría todas las noches a partir de aquella.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, y así acaba mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y muchas gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerla. Gracias a todos también por sus comentarios, pero todo lo que comienza también tiene un final, y pues, este fue el de mi historia xD Gracias!<p> 


	9. EPÍLOGO

Jejeeje acabo de arreglar este cap, no me habia dado cuenta de que no se veian los guiones de diálogo! disculpen mi error, espero que les guste. Dedicado a **Soul of Wolf **por darme la idea, ser tan genial y compartir mis ideas :D

* * *

><p>El viento hacía mover las hojas de los árboles, mas no demasiado, lo suficiente como para que el arrullo que producían pudiera lograr que un niño pequeño se durmiera.<p>

Ese era el caso de Naomi, la hija de un demonio muy particular y una humana dulce y agradable.

Esa tarde la chica salió de pasea junto a sus padres, ¡por fin no tendría que estar al cuidado del señor Jaken, al menos por un día! La verdad es que lo quería mucho y adoraba involucrarle en sus juegos, aunque dudaba que el sentimiento fuese recíproco.

¿Cómo era ella? Naomi tenía unos 10 años, era de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos color avellana y era muy hiperactiva. Idéntica a su madre, Rin, decía su padre, Sesshomaru. Bueno, al menos esas eran sus carácterísticas humanas. Su parte de demonio se veía claramente reflejada con una luna creciente de color azul oscuro en su frente y algo que parecía sombra de ojos morada, sólo que permanente, en sus lindos párpados.

— Ahhh, ¡hasta que por fin se durmió! ¿De verdad yo me comportaba así a su edad? —

Preguntó Rin.

Ella conservaba muy bien su apariencia, y además, tener una gran sonrisa siempre en el rostro disminuye la edad de cualquiera. Por suerte, a Sesshomaru el tiempo casi no le afectaba, porque si así fuera, esta regla no le causaría efecto en lo más mínimo ya que difícilmente "sonreía", si a su extraña mueca se le podía llamar así.

— Diría que hasta peor, quizás. — fue la respuesta del youkai. Se acercó a donde descansaba la pequeña, se sentó a su lado, y le hizo una seña a Rin para que hiciese lo mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo iban a dormir al aire libre juntos. Ésto había cambiado porque cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada, Sesshomaru optó por llevarla a una vivienda un tanto más elaborada que el suelo y la hermosa vista al cielo y estrellas a las que estaban tan acostumbrados. Obviamente, el demonio realmente prefería estar en el exterior, así que pasaba un tiempo limitado dentro de la casa. Eso era algo muy propio de humanos, pensaba él.

Con respecto al carácter de Sesshomaru, se había ablandado un poco más, pero lo suficiente como para poder decir que seguía siendo él. Hasta había mejorado bastante su relación con Inuyasha, aunque cuando este último se burlaba diciendo que al final de cuenta su descendencia era hanyou, su mano no temblaba al dar un golpe realmente fuerte.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Naomi le lanzó una piedra a Jaken y nunca te había visto hacer eso? ¡Tenías que ver la cara que pusieron ustedes dos, no podían tener los ojos más abiertos! — dijo riéndose Rin, teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo tan fuerte para no despertar a la niña.

— La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Quizá sólo percibió mis deseos de hacerlo. — Sesshomarú suspiró. Todo lo que hacía esa niña lo sorprendía cada vez más. Lo que ella hacía hoy podía ser superado sin mucho esfuerzo por lo de mañana.

Se quedaron por largo rato mirando el cielo, cuando de pronto una estrella fugaz cruzó por su vista. El semblante de Rin se endulzó, con la aparición de varios recuerdos que aquella escena le traía. Después le dirigió una pregunta a su inexpresivo acompañante:

—¿Qué deseo pediste? ¡Yo que estemos juntos los tres para siempre!

— ¿Pedir un deseo? Yo nunca haría esa estupidez. — afirmó Sesshomaru, aun que muy, muy en el fondo, se dijo que si pasaba otra de esas estrells por ahí pediría lo mismo que ella.

De manera inconsciente tomó a Naomi, y dejó que durmiera recostada sobre su pecho. Había querido hacer lo propio con Rin cuando ella estaba pequeña, pero en ese tiempo su mente era aun más cerrada con respecto a mostrar sentimientos en general.

Mirándola, se dio cuenta de que era tan linda que cuando creciera no tardaría en conseguir pareja, y eso lo tenía más "asustado" que cualquier batalla que pudiera tener. "Hmph, sobre su cadáver." No lo lograrían tan fácilmente.

Viendo la expresión tan gélida en la cara del youkai, y adivinando de qué se trataba, Rin se arrimó hacia él y le dio un firme beso en los labios, que él correspondió, para éxito de la chica que le quería borrar cualquier tipo de mal pensamiento.

Sesshomaru estaba pensativo. En los últimos años, había abierto su corazón y dejó entrar a "muchas" personas: Rin, quizás a Jaken pero no era seguro, y ahora a su hija, Naomi.

Definitivamente, aunque nunca había logrado conseguir a Tetsusaiga, su vida era muy placentera y no la cambiaría ni siquiera por más poder.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, Feliz Semana Santa, comenteen :D<p> 


End file.
